Set Apart This Dream
by LucifieRavena
Summary: A lullaby that a little boy created when his baby sister was born.  Inspired by the song Set Apart This Dream - Flyleaf  I used Matthew Sanders from Avenged Sevenfold for this story.  He seem more perfect for the brother part.


_Close your eyes, little girl_

_You're a princess now, you own this world_

_Twirling in your twirly dress_

_You're the loveliest, far above the rest_

Cassie was lying in her pink princess bed as her pink Disney princess lamp enlightens the room. Her brother was lying next to her holding her tightly singing a lullaby he created for her when she was born. Their dark brown hair matched each other making them look like twin if their age wasn't so far apart. He was nine while Cassie was barely four. Matthew promised himself that he would take care of her no matter what. He would be the best big brother any girl would be lucky to have. He remembers the day she was born and he go to hold her with the help of their dad. As her big brown eyes stared into his, Matt started to hum, creating a beautiful tune as the words poured out of his mouth. His voice and those lyrics were the only thing that made her sleep or took away her nightmares. Matt loved his sister more than anything, even his Captain Power toy. It was then that they had grown up, that their parent had gotten into more arguments and more fights. Matt got used to sleeping with Cassie every night just to sleep with her and sing her song. It was till then, both their worst nightmares happened.

_You build your castles in the skies_

_Stars reflecting off your eyes_

_And angels sing on silver clouds_

_And no one cries, screams or shouts_

This was the night that the parents had their fight. Cries, screams, and shouts were sounded through out the house. Cassie just wanted to sleep; Matt just wanted it all to stop. Matt sang his lullaby as Cassie's tears fell from her face as they lay on the pink fluffy bed in fear and pain. Cassie loved her big brother so much. Even more than her Holly Hobbie doll that was sitting in a little rocking chair in the corner of the pink room. She tried remembering the time she had during the day when everything was so happy and fun. When she plays in the backyard or in her room with her imagination, knights and princess's all around. The parent's voices got louder and louder but far away. Matt held Cassie tight to him hiding her face as he sang a little louder. As the verses passed his lips, Cassie's eyes soon feel asleep.

_Ooh, set apart this dream_

_Oh, set apart this dream for me_

_Set apart this dream for me_

_Close your eyes pretty girl_

'_Cause it's easier when you brace yourself_

_Set your thoughts on a world far off_

_Where we only cry from joy_

Matt hated leaving Cassie by herself at home when he went to school. He hated knowing he can't watch her closely and safely. He never felt so empty by himself. He missed her smile, her little laugh, her amazing imagination, and her love. Though he knew there were random times when their parents get home before him, Cassie hides in his room trying to keep the screams from reaching her. She would try to mumble or hum the lullaby, her hands covering her ears, her eyes closed shut, and Matt's voice reaching her. Since his voice began singing in her mind, Cassie's mind started to wander off in the distance, dreaming of not being stuffed in her brother's closet while her parents fight. Drifting afar where fighting, screaming, yelling, and hate didn't exist. Where joy was the main thing.

_Oh, set apart this dream_

_Oh, set apart this dream for me_

_Set apart this dream for me_

_Oh, lovely and beautiful, precious and priceless_

_You're so much more than you know, heart of the purest gold_

_Pure clean and white as snow clothed in such splendor_

_Oh what beauty for me_

He couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it, and their parents were divorcing. Even if Cassie didn't understand, she knew deep down. She knew something was wrong; Matt didn't want to tell her. Matt didn't want to scare her. He knew what was going to happen; he's seen it before. He didn't want to believe it. He tried to hide what he was feeling deep down so he wouldn't scare her. He didn't want to worry her to the fact that they were going to get separated. He watched Cassie prance around her room in a beautiful pink gown with a crown to match. She was lovely and beautiful, precious and priceless, heart made of purest of gold, pure clean and white as snow, oh she was an angel to him. He laughed and laughed as they played like nothing bad is happening, but he knew it wouldn't last. It was then, not even a couple days later; their mom came into Cassie's room and grabbed many things. Cassie screamed and yelled for her mommy to stop. Matt cried and screamed as their father held tightly to him not letting him go. Cassie tried to grab her things from her mom, but she wasn't that strong. After a small bag was packed, Cassie was grabbed by the mom and was pulled to the direction of the door. Their parents exchanging words with both children screaming to be let go. Cassie soon found herself strapped to her car seat as Matt screamed her name. Cassie was trying so desperately to get out while crying her brothers name. Tears running down her rosy little cheeks to her little chin. Their parents saying there last goodbyes. Their mom got in the front seat and started the car. Cassie crying louder seeing that Matt became smaller in the distance. Never seeing each other again, Cassie whimpered their lullaby; Matt hummed the tune with anger in his veins.

_Set apart this dream_

_Set apart this dream_

_Oh, set apart this dream_

_Oh, set apart this dream for me_

_Set apart this dream for me_

As Cassie stood on that stage years later in a concert, the tender age of twenty - three, she sang her version of the lullaby her brother made for her. Hoping that he would hear it out where ever he is and find her as she hoped to find him. Little did she know, Matt was in the crowd with his friends, tears running down his face like a flowing river. Staring at the sister he couldn't protect, yet she was there, singing his lullaby like an angel she was.


End file.
